Tourniquet
by DreamingHopelessly
Summary: "There isn't really a reason to be bitter about what happened. Sure we were chased from our home; the place we grew up at. Sure everyone we used to call friends turned their backs on us. We still have each other, that's what counts. Plus, things happen for a reason. And if that means being tricked like a fool and betrayed to find out that reason; so be it."
1. Prologue

"_You must train even harder. You need to train until you are crying tears. People say that you are not capable of running a family such as this. They find you weak and fragile. Yet, I see that you are not even close to being either of those things. I know you are very well capable of proving their notations wrong. In the type of position you're going to take on when you get older, you need to learn control and how to conceal your emotions. You were born into the Shinjitsu no ie family. You are a princess but, you are also a warrior. Act like one and don't let anyone kill your hopes. Prove the ones that doubt you wrong, little one."_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun illuminated high up in the sky, its rays beating down on the beings below. There trees soaked in the waves of light, giving out light groans against the soft wind currents. Bees, butterflies, and other insects fluttered and zoomed around, landing on the vibrant flowers, pollinating them. Birds sung happily in the sky above head, ready to find their significant other. These were all signs of the impending spring and the beauty it caused in nature.

One lone girl sat with her back against the big, old, oak tree. Her eyes were closed as she drank in all of the sounds echoing around her. Her face was at peace, a tranquil quirk of her lips, with her hands folded in her lap. A small sigh left her lips as she listened to the wind currents, waiting for any signs of the forthcoming attack that she knew would breach her peaceful air.

Her hands reached out, stroking the soft, pale green grass below her. Her body was perfectly still, listening and keeping her senses alert. She had no idea from what angle she was going to be attacked from. She waited for any unusual vibrations in the ground, humming in content when she didn't feel anything out of the usual; in that area. From experience, she knew that her wait would soon be over, it had been over five minutes and punches should be flying at any moment.

A smirk graced her calm features as she felt a change in air currents. Her eyes snapped open to stare into bold, cattish gold eyes. The person in front of her also smirked down at her, before lashing out with a balled fist. The girl shifted her head to the side, grabbing the black cloth covered arm, gazing into those gold eyes again. They both exchanged _words _through their eye contact, and that's when it all began.

Aurora, the lone girl that had waited patiently, jumped up from her perch, swinging out her leg to kick the girl in front of her. The golden eyed girl disappeared quickly, avoiding the kick, only to appear behind Aurora, attempting to strike her in the neck. Aurora jumped away, flipping back and landing gracefully on her feet. The golden eyed girl, using her speed, appeared in front of her, throwing a punch at Aurora's face. She caught it effortlessly, kneeing her in the stomach and discarding her like a rag down.

The golden eyed girl grunted, smirk growing on her face, she advanced on Aurora, using her speed to vanish from sight again, before appearing on her side and kicking her into the old tree. Aurora grunted out, leaving a large dent in the tree. Small splinters drifted into the arm and fell around her. Gripping onto the tree, she trailed her eyes over to the other girl, orbs narrowed in disbelief. This was the first time her sparring partner had landed a blow so hard on her. Aurora then knew that her dear friend was more than serious.

Rolling her neck, she cracked her knuckles and righted herself from the tree, watching the golden eyed girl flying towards her. Aurora ducked, aiming a punch for her stomach. As her partner went to block her assaulting hit, Aurora changed course, leading her punch upwards to slam into the girls chin. She then twirled around, swinging her leg around with her to ram into the other girls chest, efficiently knocking her into the tree. This only created a bigger whole and she sometimes wondered how much longer the poor tree would, _could, _hold up.

"Nicely done Aurora," the girl gasped out, leaning back against the tree coolly like nothing had happened. Aurora smirked, brushing her hair out of her face and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why thank you Yoruichi," she said, a bit airily, looking up at the sky for a brief moment. When she looked back towards the tree, she saw that her companion was no longer there. A slight frown graced her face as she listened for anything, trying to find signs of where she went.

The wind whipped loudly around her face, blowing her long hair into her face. It clouded her vision and for a moment, all she could see was a veil of black. Scowling, she went to brush it out of her, only to find Yoruichi standing in front of her, fist cocked back. Aurora reached up to block her next attack, only to be caught off guard by a hard kick to her gut. The kick sent her back into another weaker tree, breaking it in the process as she tumbled to the ground.

A groan left her plump lips, as she lied there, a bit of blood trickling from her lips. The sun beamed down into her pale blue eyes blinding her. Sighing, she raised her eyes, blocking out the bright rays. Her breaths were coming out ragged and hoarse. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wiped away the blood that had trickled down the side of her mouth.

She felt the vibrations of footsteps approaching her and she looked up lazily. The first thing she saw was those piercing gold eyes looking down at her. Her eyes then trailed to the smirk on Yoruichi's lips and her confident stance. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a fine, keen eyebrow raised at her, and a small look of disappointment in her eyes. Aurora had to look away at what she discovered behind those piercing eyes.

Sighing, Yoruichi plopped down beside her, crossing her legs and keeping her hands in her lap. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as the moved by slowly. She breathed in the warm, humid air, before letting it out slowly. She closed her eyes for a moment before trailing her eyes down to the other girl's tired figure. Reaching out, she placed at brown hand on the girl's forehead.

"You're still not as strong as you need to be," Yoruichi stated bluntly, not even thinking about sparing the girls feelings. Aurora groaned out, turning her head in the direction of her _trainer _and loving cousin. She could be so straightforward when she wanted to be. It used to hurt her feelings, but now, it only left a small pang, merely a sting. She figured that sooner or later, she would get used to her cousin's lack of people's feelings and learn to deal with it.

"Yes, I understand that…I just learned the hard way," Aurora mumbled, not very pleased at admitting defeat. She watched the clouds, trying to look at anything other than her cousin at the moment.

"You have to work even harder than what you are now. One day, soon, you're going to be commander-in-chief of the _Detention Unit_," Yoruichi started to lecture her. Aurora just rolled her eyes tuning her out. "You're need to stop showing weakness," her steely voice rang out. At that moment, Aurora's eyes snapped over to her cousin's, rage behind her pale orbs. If she had the energy and she wasn't in so much pain, she would have bolted up to stare Yoruichi in the face.

"Yoruichi, do you honestly think I don't understand that?" She snapped back through gritted teeth, meeting the piercing golden glared with one of her own. The tension between the two was uncanny as they both fought for dominance in the argument. Neither of their orbs strayed from the other, to stubborn and pride filled to admit defeat.

A smile broke out on Yoruichi's face as she hopped up from her spot, hands cradling her hips. She looked down at her younger cousin, shaking her head in great humor. Instantly, the tension dissipated away, leaving a tired buzzing feeling in the air.

"You've improved though…more than you'd ever know," Yoruichi said, handing the slightly discouraged girl a compliment. Aurora looked up at the older girl, a tiny smile gracing her face. She nodded her head at her words.

"Thanks," she said as Yoruichi stuck her hand out for her to take. She took it, grateful for the help. She grunted silently at the soft cracking noise of her ribs. She knew she had at least bruising on her stomach and perhaps a few cracked ribs. Nothing that wouldn't heal up quickly and be good as new once again. "Shall we go again?" she asked, stretching and ignoring her aching muscles.

Yoruichi looked at her unsurely, small gown gracing her beautiful features, "Are you positive you want that?" she asked, keeping her steely gaze on the younger girl.

Aurora nodded, bright smile gracing her face, confidence radiating from her being, "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked," she said winking, and heading back other to the poor beat up tree. She sat down, closing her eyes and placing herself in a comfortable position.

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes," the golden eyed girl stated. Aurora snorted knowing very well that she was going to get five minutes like she always did. She was drifting into her surroundings, trying to get a feel for them again when her cousin called out to her, voice still very close.

"Yeah?" she answered, opening a single eye to stare up at the girl on mind. Yoruichi walked over to the girl at normal pace. When she reached the girl, she reached down to ruffle and pet the girl's hair affectionately.

"I know you'll be ready when the time comes…At the same time I finally accept a position," she said, smiling down kindly at the girl, before using her shun-po to disappear from sight. Before she had left, Aurora saw truth behind Yoruichi's eyes. She wasn't just saying that to make her feel better, even though they both knew she would never spare someone's feelings just to lie to them.

Aurora smirked, closing her lone eye and taking a deep breath in. She never doubted that she wouldn't be ready. She just knew that she wasn't ready yet, and neither was Yoruichi. They both had a lot of growing up to do and room to grow even stronger. Yet, when that day came, she would be ready; they both would be ready. This was only the beginning of what she was capable of; what Yoruichi was capable of.

_The 22__nd__ Head of the Shihōin Clan and the 20__th__ Head of the Desidéria clan._

* * *

_**A/N: I really hope you liked the prologue. I finally starting over and I think I'm off to a good start. Yet, I won't know without your help. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update. :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Mercy On Me

_Anticipate what you can't see, your intuition is never wrong. Even if you can't see their eyes, the tone of their voice gives it all away. And if you can't hear their voice, their aura around them is a clear detector of ones lie. You were born into greatness, the House of Truth. Don't be deceived by friendly words._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mercy on me**

_100 years ago_

* * *

Silence lingered in the captain office of the tenth division. Dull lamp light illuminated the darkened room and flickered almost eerily. The sun had not long ago set and the beings of the tenth division were settling down for a long nights slumber. There was only one reaper that was still stirring and that was the captain of the tenth division.

To but it duly, Aurora was exhausted and wanted to curl up in her bed that was waiting for her in her home. She had been up all day completing paper work to be filed and put on record. Her division was not long ago sent of a recon mission and she had to mark any casualties, injuries, and the result of the mission down to give to the head captain. Aurora really didn't understand why she had to fill out so much paper work. _It wasn't like Gramps didn't have a clue about what went on in Seireitei anyway._ She thought to herself, fingering the paperwork on her desk.

Looking down at the papers, she continued to sign her name on the lines that called for it. It was such a tedious job and she knew she could be doing better things with her time. Like, perhaps, sleeping or indulging herself in a drink. Yet, alas, she wasn't planning on doing either of those things until she was finished with the work. She knew that if she waited, she would have too much on her plate.

She could feel her eyelids lightly falling over her pale blue eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her head gently stooped low, almost hitting the desk. She gasped, sitting up and blinking her tired eyes. Groaning, Aurora got up stretching out her body. There was no way she would be able to sit there for much longer without falling asleep, literally on her work. She needed something to do, something to wake up her weary body.

_I think I'll go for a walk. The cool air should wake me up, even if just a little bit._

Grabbing her Zanpakutō, she turned on her heels, walking out of the room. She closed the door gently behind her before trekking down the long hallway. All was silent in the barracks and a soft smile made itself present on her face. Everyone was worn out from all of the hollow attacks that have been occurring. No one was able to just have time to themselves and relax. She was pleased that her squad members were finally able to catch a break, even if for a moment.

It was quite peculiar with all of the attacks that have been happening lately. It was more than what it's ever been before, and she would know because her family kept records on all of the happenings in their society. It frightened her just a bit and made her senses stand on edge. She was being much more careful with what she said and to whom she said it too. That was thanks to her intuition that made her so cautious.

She had a pained feeling in the pit of her stomach and she understood that something bad was about to happen. What it was or when it would happen, she had no clue. Yet, as each day passed by, the feeling got worse and worse. That was the only set back about being a member of the Shinjitsu no ie family, they were all very sensitive of what went on around them.

Letting out a labored sigh, she used her shunpo to exit the barracks. When her skin finally touched the cool night air, her cheeks flushed from the breeze. A happy sigh left her plump lips as she casually walked down the road of the Seireitei. She took her time, taking in the serene atmosphere, calming her scattered nerves. The stars were twinkling in the sky and seemed to be winking down at the blue eyed captain. It felt great to just be out and about again, not being held down by paperwork in her stuffy office.

Aurora would admit that there was hardly anything to do in Seireitei…alright; there wasn't exactly anything to do. The place was crawling with stuffy reapers that had no sense of fun in their bodies. So, the only thing she actually could do was bother the other captains to indulge her needs of entertainment. At this very moment, she could tell Kensei was knocked out cold as she passed the ninth division barracks. He was immediately marked off the list of people for her to bother on this fine night.

_Damn, everyone was probably asleep by now…and quite frankly, I'm too lazy to travel all over Seireitei just to prove my point correct._

A small pout claimed her face as she continued her trek to find some kind of civilization. Approaching the eighth division, she could feel a soft, gentle spiritual pressure lingering in the air. A certain individual wasn't asleep but dilly dallying like he normally did. Aurora was pleased that he was awake; it was always so much fun messing with him. Way better than Kensei because she knew the sliver haired man would just get annoyed and upset with her. The flamboyant captain of the eighth division enjoyed the young woman's company and often humored her when she needed it most.

Aurora slowly decreased her spiritual pressure, so not to alert him that she was near. She loved sneaking up on him, no matter how many times it didn't work. From what his pressure was doing, she could tell that he was half conscious and that only boosted her confidence. Taking a deep breath in, she shunpo'ed onto the eighth division's roof top, masking the entirety of her reiastu. A sly, cattish smile lingered on her face when she saw the silhouette of the sleeping captain.

The man had his sakkat thrown haphazardly over his face as soft snores absconded his lips. The pink, flowered kimono was placed delicately over his slumbering form, keeping the cold chill from nipping at his sun tanned skin. The moonlight illuminated against his tall, slender form, almost intimidating the smaller girl. Shuddering, she braced herself for what she was about to do. Surely she would actually have a chance this time since he was soundly sleeping.

Cracking her knuckles, she sprang into action, leaping forward to pounce onto the sleeping man. Sadly, to her dismay, before she was even able to make contact with him, he bolted up, and shunpo'ed away. She stopped in her tracks, looking around in confusion, wondering where the handsome, older captain disappeared to. All was quiet once more and she looked around the open skies looking for him.

Closing her eyes, she tried finding any signs of his reiastu, but it she could find none. If she did sense something, it was very faint and just a lingering ghost energy from where he once laid. The wind lightly whipped her hair into her face, tickling her nose and caressing her pudgy cheeks. That's was when she felt it, a rise in spiritual pressure that alerted her of his presence. Though, it was far too late when she realized it.

Caught off guard, the young woman wasn't even able to turn around before arms were latched around slender waist and she was being pulled back into a muscular, tall frame. Aurora shivered from the warmth that the person possessed, involuntarily moving towards it. The man chuckled, hugging the lithe girl to him.

"You've gotten better Aurora, but still not good enough to fool me," he said, his voice deep and rich like velvet. Aurora scowled and struggled to get out of his grasp. Her hands hooked onto his arms, trying to pry them from around her waist, but his arms just tightened around her.

"I hate you Shunsui…" she said trailing off. Shunsui's face clouded in a mock crestfallen look, before nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. She pulled away, eye lightly twitching.

"I'm sure you don't mean that my love, otherwise you wouldn't have come to visit me," he said matter-of-factly.

She snorted, drawing her elbow back and ramming it into his toned stomach. He grunted letting go of her to tend to his wounded apex. She smirked, turning around to look at him with a keen eyebrow cocked, "What did I tell you about touching me like that?" she asked.

He pouted, with small tears in his eyes as he rubbed his bruised belly, "That someone like me isn't worthy to touch someone as noble as you…" he said trailing off, "But we both know that's just a front so I don't find out how madly in love you are with me," he said lazily, lying back down on the roof and throwing his hat over his face.

Mocha colored skin darkened at his words and Aurora disregarded his comment, walking up to him and kicking him lightly in the side. She turned her face away from him, hands crossed over her chest and nose tilted up in the air.

"Idiot."

Shunsui peeked a single eye open to stare up at the younger female beside him. A smirk claimed his face when he saw the light blush covering her features. It was always fun teasing her and seeing the reactions she would often make. It was sometimes hard to believe that the woman in front of him was the commander-in-chief of the Detention Unit. The title just didn't seem to fit her easy-going personality.

He could remember first meeting her like it was just yesterday. She was such a mischievous thing that it surprised him to see that she had toned down over the years. She was confident and certainly ready to enter the ranks. It was quite amusing when they first met and he couldn't quite believe how far that their relationship had grown. Especially since Aurora blatantly called him _a perverted old man that was too lascivious for his own good._ Just thinking of her saying that brought a rumble through his chest and a passage way pass his mouth. Aurora had said that to him with such a straight face too.

Aurora frowned, glancing down at the laughing captain. _He is so weird sometimes… _she thought to herself before clearing her throat to get his attention. Shunsui's laughter slowly ceased as he reached up, wiping away a lone tear that tumbled down his cheek. Sighing, he patted the spot next to him, welcoming her to sit.

"Don't just stand there darling, let's talk."

Aurora looked at him skeptically, but shrugged her shoulders, lowering herself to the rooftop beside him. She sat with her legs crossed and Shunsui reached out, wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. The blush returned to her face with fervor and she just stared straight ahead, frightened to even look at him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked, smirk lingering on his lips as he closed his eyes. Aurora tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had no idea what was happening tomorrow, so should she be ready?

"If I knew what was going on, I'd be able to give you a better answer," she said, letting her blue orbs trail up to the dark canvas with stars painted on it.

"Graduation," he answered simply. She perked up and her gaze shot down to his. She had forgotten all about that. She wasn't ready, not with all of the paper work that she had to complete. She would have to wake up early in the morning to prepare for the academy's graduation. She hasn't even looked over the graduates and who she would like to take into her squad.

"Are you ready?" she asked, ignoring his question and in turn forcing it back on him.

"You're not ready are you?" he asked and Aurora could hear the humor clouding his voice. She growled under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up…I've been preoccupied with other things," she defended herself with a sigh. Shunsui chuckled, squeezing the girl's side in understanding. Feeling a familiar reiastu approaching, he got up with a small yawn and stretched.

"Don't stress yourself out," he said ruffling her hair gently, "I never do and just look at how well rested I always am," he said winking at her before clambering to his feet. She deadpanned at his response and mentally vowed never to become as lazy as the eighth division captain. Aurora understood exactly why he was leaving in such a hurry and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I assume Lisa is keeping you up so you can finish your paperwork," she said, standing up to make her departure as well. She felt more awake now that she finally got some fresh air and she was ready to tackle the rest of that cursed paperwork.

Shunsui gave the best puppy dog pout and shook his head sadly. "She wouldn't let me put it off until tomorrow and I got bored and snuck out," he said boredly.

"You mean she actually wasn't there monitoring you?" Aurora asked with wide eyes and a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, she was," he said placing his hat back onto his head, "But she had an appointment with a young girl. She reads to her once a month," he said winking before draping his kimono over his shoulders.

"Luck then," she answered and he nodded his head happily, "Well, I suggest you hurry if you don't want your so called _luck _to run out. Lisa is really close now," she said, a small smirk crawling up her features. She turned around, ready to shunpo away back to her barracks when a large, tan hand reached out to stop her. The hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back until Shunsui's grey eyes were staring back into hers.

"I suppose you're right," he said with a sigh, leaning out to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. Her eyes widened and she swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. Pulling away, be raised her lithe hand to his lips and kissed it palm up. "My bed is always open for you Miss Desidéria," he said letting her go.

Aurora frowned, confused at his words. _Bed? _"Don't you mean door? Home? Barracks? Or something?" she asked, eyes wide and a blush on her cheeks. Her heart was working in overdrive, pumping like mad in her chest. It ached just the slightest bit and a shiver of pleasure ran through her body from his words.

"Nope, I meant exactly what I said…Good night captain," he spoke with a wink before disappearing and leaving her alone. She stood there for a moment, trying to let his words soak in. This was the first time he's sounded so serious with her and actually went as far as to offer her his bed. Biting her lip, she groaned and stuck her tongue out in the direction that he left.

"I would never bed you even if my life depended on it," she sneered and shunpo'ed away, not even sure of her words herself.

_Mercy on me, if my heart doesn't stop, what shall I do?_

* * *

Review Replies

* * *

A Self-Deprecating Person: I just adored your review. Thank you so much for taking the time and leaving such a well thought out review. I wanted you to know I haven't forgotten about reading your story, I just haven't been on Fanfiction lately because of school. Yet, I will give you my feedback as soon as I can. :3

XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX: Thanks! I really glad to see and old reader and pleased that you checked out the newer version. I hope this first chapter quenches your needs on a ShunsuixOC. :) Yet, will it stay that way the entire time? –Insert evil laugh-

Saber Amane: Thank you!

YasashiiAkaiNeko: Glad that you enjoyed Bite Me, but even happier to hear you're enjoying this version even better. Thanks so much. :)

Panda Krios: Thanks~ I hope this story grows on you just like Bite Me did.

XxLunarRockerxX: Wait no longer. ;) Lol

VeeandreaHart: Thank you! I wasn't sure how it would turn out and I'm glad that it had that kind of effect after I was done writing the chapter.


End file.
